The present invention relates to a camera with a liquid-crystal display device (hereinafter, referred to as an LCD).
Use of liquid crystal for a display in the finder of a camera has been proposed. With such an LCD, the AF target mark, various modes, and the selection of field angle, such as panorama or normal, are represented on the LCD screen. Positive LCDs, including guest-host LCDs and TN (twisted nematic) LCDs, have been widely used.
Recently, the use of macromolecular dispersion liquid crystal for an LCD in the finder of a camera has been proposed, as disclosed Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 5-165017. The macromolecular dispersion liquid crystal disclosed in the publication is a positive liquid crystal, which prevents light from passing through when a voltage is applied and allows light to pass through when no voltage is applied. On the other hand, negative liquid crystals have also been known. They allow light to pass through when a voltage is applied and prevent light from passing through when no voltage is applied.
Since such a macromolecular dispersion liquid crystal display has a high degree of scattering, use of such a display for the finder of a camera makes the amount of light reaching the pupil very small. This enables a finder with a high contrast to be constructed, as compared with the TN LCD or guest-host LCD type. Conventional TN LCDs are available in the negative and positive types. The types of liquid crystals usable for the finder of a camera have been increasing in number these days.
With a conventional camera with the above-described liquid-crystal display device, however, because the representation on the liquid-crystal display will not change even if an abnormality has occurred in the operation of the camera, the user cannot judge whether an abnormality has occurred in the operation of the camera just by looking at the liquid-crystal display device.
It is, accordingly, an object of the present invention to provide a camera which enables the user to judge properly whether an abnormality has occurred in the operation of the camera just by just looking at the liquid-crystal display device.